Yasha
Yasha is a spirit/demon hybrid that serves the demon kings. He is also the master and creator of Jacob. Appearance Yasha is a tall spirit/demon with long, massy red hair and matching red eyes and is very handsome. He is slender with pale skin and strong shoulder blades. He wears a black coat with a grey shirt and black pants with white boots. Personality Known to be undying loyal to the demon kings by the Demon World, Yasha takes pride in his service towards them. He doesn't complains when giving orders. Yasha is often called by the boys to be suck up to the demon kings. Yasha is very intelligent when he is ordering to some of the dirty work of the demon kings. According to Subaru, Yasha acts like a fanboy towards the demon kings. However, he shows that he is very mentally unstable and can be very dangerous when he wants to. However, Yasha does have a soft side, he even shows to care about his creation Jacob very much. He also has a great deal of curiosity of how raising a child. Thus he (literally) made a young boy. He even seems to treat the boy as if he is his son. History Yasha was created by the demon kings many centuries ago as a servant to them. Since the beginning of his existed, Yasha was known to be loyal to them. As a servant to the demon kings, Yasha would do whatever they ordered him to do. At some point, Yasha wanted to know the feeling of having a child by his side. So he created a boy whom he named Jacob. Yasha taught Jacob everything that the latter needed to know about magic. He soon saw Jacob as a son. Relationships Peter Yasha was very loyal to Peter before the death of the latter. Yasha enjoys serving the previous Vampire King and often took of anyone who defined his master. Although, Peter abused Yasha, the servant demon never complain about the treatment from the Vampire King. Jacob Yasha created Jacob to satisfy his curiosity of raising a child. However, he soon dicscovered the joys of being a father figure towards another. Yasha shows that he cares about his creation deeply. He taught Jacob about using magic and everything. Abilities Because he was created by the demon kings to be a servant to them, Yasha was powerful if he was ordered to protect them. Trivia * Yasha's name means "Demon". * Since he was created by the demon kings, Yasha is the only character not to be a natural born demon. * Yasha is called a fanboy by the boys. * He is considered to be an annoying servant by the boys. * He is the oldest character of the series even older than the current Vampire King Karlheinz. * Yasha created Jacob by using the same magic that created him. * It's unknown if Yasha was allowed to do this, let alone to permission from the demon kings. Category:Servants Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Alive Category:Flashback Characters Category:Combat Able Characters